


the spell you've got on me (it's like magic)

by simpleParadox



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, levitating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleParadox/pseuds/simpleParadox
Summary: “Taako, what the hell are we doing here?” Kravitz found himself asking.“I wanted to show you something, handsome."





	

**Author's Note:**

> had this idea on twitter a while ago and decided to write it. also levitate probably doesn't work like this but whATEVER.

It was a bit unusual for Taako to invite him to somewhere that wasn’t his room at the Bureau or the good ol’ Chug and Squeeze. Let alone somewhere that was outside and way from the Moon Base. Kravitz always pinned the elf as someone who didn’t care that much for nature. But here he was, standing in the middle of a grassy field with the skyline of Neverwinter cresting his vision.

Taako was in the process of climbing out of the giant cannon ball that had brought him there. He wiped the dirt off of his skirt and smiled when he saw Kravitz appear.

“Sup babe!” He waved as Kravitz stared walking towards him.

“Taako, what the hell are we doing here?” Kravitz found himself asking. Taako smiled and gave him a quick hello kiss.

“I wanted to show you something, handsome,” he giggled, like he couldn’t wait to show him.

Kravitz raised an eyebrow. “And what would that be?”

Taako said nothing, just kept smiling, as he took the umbra staff and twirled it around. Instantly Kravitz felt something magical take effect on him.

“Wha-“ Before he could get the whole word out him and Taako both started levitating off the ground. Surprised, Kravitz jumped, which is hard to do in midair, and started to lose is balance. Taako quickly grabbed hold of him to keep the Grim Reaper upright.

“Whoa there, stay steady alright?” Taako said, still holding onto him.

“Taako, what the hell?” Kravitz almost yelled, eyes staring downwards as they both started to levitate higher off the ground.

“I told you, I want to show you something! For the Grim Reaper you sure are impatient,” Taako scoffed, making sure the umbra staff was connected to his side before holding onto Kravitz again.

“That’s not the point I’m getting at,” Kravitz told him nervously. They were getting very high up now and Kravitz felt something churn in his stomach. He held on close and tightly to Taako, still anxiously looking down.

“Wait a second, are you afraid of heights?” Taako had a bemused look on his face, a small chuckle escaping him.

If Kravitz could, he would definitely be blushing right now. “I’m not!”

That’s when Taako just started to full on laugh. “You totally are my dude! Holy shit! Death is afraid of heights!”

Kravitz narrowed his eyes on the wizard and scowled. “Shut up! It’s-it’s just something that stayed the same, from before I was Death, okay?”

Taako sobered up a bit after he said that, a look of curiosity now taking it’s place on his cute face. The elf looked like he wanted to ask but seemed to decide against it. At this point they were high enough that the wind started to pick up. It was night, so it was already cold enough. It didn’t effect Kravitz but he saw Taako start to shiver, his hat wiggling in the wind. Kravitz held Taako closer, he knew he couldn’t heat him up but maybe he could shield him from the wind.

“Thanks. By the way, you’re shaking,” Taako pointed out.

Kravitz hadn’t noticed that. It obviously wasn’t from the cold. No, it was from being hundreds of feet up in the air, where they could fall at any time, and that they were closer to the clouds then they were to the dirt. It made Kravitz practically ache.

“Hey, it’s okay, Taako’s gotcha,” Taako whispered in his ear. Kravitz took a few deep breaths, even though he didn’t need to but the effect was very calming, and closed his eyes from a few moments as he tried to calm down. After about a minute he started to be less tense, so he opened his eyes again, this time only staring at Taako to keep his mind off from how high up they were.

“Better?” Taako asked.

“A little,” Kravitz smiled a little, feeling a little more at ease. “What-What was it that you wanted to show me?”

“This,” Taako breathed, almost a whisper. Kravitz raised an eyebrow as Taako spun them a little. That’s when he understood. At their height they had the perfect view of Neverwinter, the lights twinkling in the dark, the mountains the perfect backdrop for the bustling city at night, almost like it was a painting and the mountains were the canvas.

“Pretty amazing, huh?” Taako asked, both of their eyes locked on the view in front of them.

“Yeah…” Kravitz trailed off, taking in the sight. It’s been too long since he took the time to do something like this. To really look at the world he’s been destined to live on for eternity. Sometimes it felt like a prison. But here, if this is what he was stuck with, then he counted himself lucky. He gripped Taako a little tighter.

“I love you,” Kravitz whispered, turning his eyes back to the elf.

Taako froze, surprised and a little offended that his surprise was outdone by the Reapers confession. After a moment he softened, putting on a smile that Kravitz had never seen before.

“I love you too.” Then Taako kissed him as they spun slightly in the air, the city of Neverwinter illuminating them.

“Not to ruin the moment or anything, but can we get down now? I feel like I’m going to throw up,” Kravitz said, twisting his face.

Taako laughed and said, “Of course love.” He grabbed this umbra staff and they both gently floated to the ground.

Kravtiz had never been so happy.


End file.
